


Thermalnuclear

by kristijean323



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristijean323/pseuds/kristijean323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ski trip to Aspen turns into danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A great big THANK YOU to my beta, Rachel. Thanks for your patience and your help and for being the best fandom wife ever!

Chapter One

Jensen burst into laughter as his lover entered their bedroom from the master bathroom of their Aspen vacation rental. “SAXX long underwear really?”

“Hey, they were free,” Jared retorted, pushing out his black thermal-covered ass with a little wiggle as he threw something at Jensen’s head. “And I have some for you too.”

Jensen shook out his own pair of gray underwear and examined them closely. “Are they really gonna keep us warm or are they just for show?”

“Oh my God, you are such a princess. Of course they’re warm. You know they make good stuff. Now get your fine ass into them so we can hit the slopes.”

Jensen pulled them on and then moved forward to place a hand on Jared’s bare chest while the other hand moved slowly over Jared’s hip. “Hmmm, he purred, the more I see you in these, the less I really want to hit the slopes.”

“Yeah?” Jared replied breathily. “What do you have in mind?”

Jensen dropped to his knees on the plush area rug, clutching the SAXX logo on the front of Jared’s underwear, and pulled the waistband just below Jared’s ample cock and balls. “Something like this,” Jensen mumbled as he nosed into Jared’s pubic hair.”

“Shit, yeah,” Jared gasped just as Jensen engulfed his cock into his burning hot mouth. Jared lowered his hands to either side of Jensen’s head as he proceeded to give Jared the hottest blow job he’d had in quite a while. Apparently vacation agreed with Jensen.

The only sounds in the room were Jared’s quiet groans and Jensen’s messy slurps until Jensen did that thing with his tongue and then Jared was gone with a loud groan, spurting into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen swallowed all of Jared and then licked him clean, releasing him with a pop and a quiet, “Fuck!”

As Jensen reached down into his own long johns to get himself off, Jared grabbed his upper arms hauling him off the floor. “Not in the underwear,” he growled, as he maneuvered Jensen over to the large bed and pushed him down onto the comforter. 

“Jesus, Jay,” Jensen whined as Jared yanked his pants down and returned the favor with a messy blow job of his own. 

It wasn’t long before Jensen was coming down Jared’s throat with satisfied groan. Jared cleaned Jensen with his tongue and then pulled off to rest his forehead against Jensen’s abs. “Happy vacation,” he rasped out.

Jensen barked out a laugh. “A very happy one so far,” he agreed.

They rested in silence for a few moments until there was a knock at their door. “Boys!” Danneel called out happily. “Hurry up! We want to ski!”  
Jared grunted as he stood up. “Whose idea was it to bring our wives on vacation?” He asked.

Jensen snorted. “They’re kind of part of the package, Jay.” He pulled up his underwear and made sure Jared was decent before opening the door. “Good morning, ladies.”

Genevieve looked the two men over and sighed. “I told you they wouldn’t be ready.” She turned to face Danneel. “Always the sex with these two.”

“Hey!” Jared and Jensen protested at once.

“Now, Gen,” Danneel patted her lover on the cheek. “You know we indulged a bit ourselves this morning.”

“Yes, but we planned it in the schedule,” Gen harrumphed.

“You schedule sex?” Jared stared at his wife.

“Um, hello? Three kids. What do you think?”

“But the kids aren’t here,” Jared retorted.

“You two are.” Gen smiled sweetly.

“I don’t…”

“Alrighty then,” Jensen interrupted Jared. “How about you ladies head over to the restaurant and get us a table. We’ll be right along.”

“Sounds good, dear,” Danneel answered dryly. “Come along, my love.” Danneel linked her arm with Gen’s and guided her out of the room.

“Was Gen insulting us?” Jared asked, as he Jensen began to round up their clothes. “Because I think she was insulting us.”

“Let it go, Jay,” Jensen answered as he pulled up his ski pants. “We planned this trip for the girls, remember? Some quality time away from the kids?”

“Well, we could have stayed with the kids.”

“Yes, because a romantic ski trip with just the two of them to Aspen wouldn’t look weird.”

Jared hung his head. “You’re right. Sorry.”

“C’mon, big guy.” Jensen bumped Jared’s hip. “Let’s get some grub and hit the slopes. At least skiing is something we all enjoy.”

Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen on the lips. “Yeah, let’s go!” He straightened and headed to the door. 

“Pants, Jared,” Jensen called out fondly.

“Oh, yeah, pants,” Jared grinned back. “I always forget the pants.”

 

“So did you call my mom?” Jensen asked Danneel as the four sat around a table in the lodge’s restaurant. The four friends were just finishing up a hearty breakfast.

“Yes, and the Texas grannies informed us that all is well and all the kids are doing just fine,” Danneel replied.

“Shit, our moms must be in heaven,” Jared kicked Jensen under the table. “Three days with the grand babies!”

“Yeah,” Jensen sighed less enthusiastically.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jared asked.

“I miss ‘em,” Jensen replied. “Seems like we just got home from Vancouver, and then we left ‘em again.”

“I’m sorry, Jensen.” Danneel rested a head on her husband’s shoulder. “But you know they’re fine, right?”

Jensen patted Danneel’s hand. “I know, and I know you and Gen needed a break too. It’s just tough.”

“Well, you guys will still have some time when we get home before you have to fly out.” Genevieve smiled at them. “We’ll be happy to leave them at your place.”

“I’m sure you will,” Jared nudged her. “Have we thanked you guys lately for doing this? I hope you know we appreciate the sacrifice.”

“Hey, it’s what’s working for all of us,” Danneel replied. “We get to be with our kids for now, and when the time is right, it will be your turn, and Gen and I can start taking more roles again. You don’t have to thank us for doing what we love.”

“I don’t know how we got so lucky to find you girls,” Jensen squeezed Danneel’s hand.

“I think we all lucked out,” Gen looped her hand through Jared’s arm and tugged while she stood. “Now come on! I’m dying to get out there. It feels like forever since I’ve skied.”

“You heard the lady!” Jared laughed as he followed Gen out of the dining hall. 

Jensen and Danneel chuckled and stood, Jensen leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Let’s go, mama.”

“Right behind you, dad.”

 

The four of them managed to stay together for the morning, all of them enjoying the same level of ski runs. They all trudged into the lodge for lunch, but the girls begged off an afternoon session, stating they wanted to do some shopping in town.

The guys were happy to let them go, with talk about possibly trying one of the steeper trails that their wives hadn’t wanted to ski. “Be careful,” Danneel called out as they parted ways at the lodge doors.

“Don’t worry,” Jensen waved them off. He turned back to Jared. “What do you think? Gent’s Ridge?”

“Sounds good. Let’s go get the gondola.”

“Let’s do it!”

The two men enjoyed their ride to the top of Aspen’s ski runs, as they took in the beautiful scenery. They began their lengthy trip down the mountain on the difficult North Star run, being careful to avoid the double diamond expert-only runs, not quite trusting their skill to tackle those. Eventually they hit the Gent’s Ridge run, enjoying the challenge and the beautiful trees and scenery around them. 

Jared was just above Jensen, admiring his graceful form, as he followed him down the trail. There was a startled call behind him. “Look out! Oh, shit, help!”

Jared came to an abrupt halt watching in horror as a large man came barreling down the hill, obviously not in control of himself or his skis. All Jared had time to do was yell out Jensen’s name as the flailing man headed straight for his oblivious lover.

Jared felt stuck in some kind of slow motion time warp hell as the man hit Jensen, sending them both careening off the groomed trail toward a stand of trees. “Jensen!” he screamed, as the man skidded to a halt next to a tree, and Jensen disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

“My leg,” moaned the downed skier as Jared stopped short and immediately released his bindings. He grimaced as he noticed the odd angle the other man’s leg was in.

At the same time another skier came down the mountain. “Randy! Dude, are you okay?” The man also stopped near his friend and quickly removed his own skis.

Jared figured the man was taken care of and scanned the area for Jensen. “Fuck,” he muttered as he spotted Jensen’s skis. One of them had slid a ways on its own, but the other one was upside down next to a tree trunk. Since Jared could see no sign of Jensen he assumed the other man was still attached to the ski, upside down in a tree well. He had to get Jensen out now. “You,” he pointed at Randy’s friend. “You have a phone?”

The other man looked up from where he was tending the injured man. “Yeah.”

Jared thanked God for the pampered, rich clientele of Aspen. There were plenty of cell towers so they could be connected at all times. “Call for help! Now!”

Jared carefully made his way to where Jensen’s ski was poking out of the snow with no movement. He hoped Jensen was simply trying to remain calm and make himself an air pocket rather than passed out from lack of air. He knew he had to tread carefully so as not to pack more snow around Jensen’s face. 

“Ski patrol’s on its way,” the other man stated as he approached. “Is he in the well?” He gestured at Jensen’s ski.

“Yeah, man, we gotta get him out!” Jared Carefully tugged on Jensen’s ski and much to his relief the ski tugged back a little. “He’s alive,” he breathed out. 

“Lay out flat and try to dig him an air pocket. We’ll be ready to pull hard if any snow collapses in.”

Jared nodded in agreement and inched gently toward Jensen’s leg. He began to wiggle his hand where he thought Jensen’s head might be. “Jensen,” he called. “Jen, can you hear me?”

“Jared,” came a muffled reply. “Help!”

Jared bowed his head into the snow for a moment in relief and then began to dig, trying to get Jensen more oxygen. “We’re coming, Jen! Don’t move too much. I don’t know if you’re injured.” 

“Mmph,” came another muffled cry, as snow fell off a branch above them, filling in the progress Jared had just made.

“Shit!” Jared exclaimed. “C’mon,” he yelled to his helper. They would have to take the risk of moving Jensen, other injuries or no. The man had to breathe. “Let’s just pull him out.”

Each man grabbed an ankle, being careful not to twist the one with the ski still attached, and pulled. Their heavy ski boots sank deep in the loosely packed snow around the tree, but they finally got some traction and slowly Jensen emerged from the tree well. As they pulled him to where the snow was more firmly packed, Jared quickly released Jensen’s ski binding and knelt close to his lover. “Jen, God, Jen, are you okay?”

Jensen alternately coughed and tried to take in deep breaths as Jared helped him onto his back. “Yeah, Jay, I’m all right,” he wheezed.

“You’re bleeding!” Jared exclaimed. There was blood trickling from a cut on Jensen’s neck where a tree branch had slashed him. “Does anything else hurt? Can you move?”

Before Jensen could respond to Jared, the ski patrol descended upon them, assessing both men’s injuries quickly and efficiently. It wasn’t long before a protesting Jensen (he was perfectly fine, thanks) and the other skier, Randy, were loaded into sleds and being skied down the mountain. Jared and Randy’s friend, Larry, followed behind.

Of course, this being Aspen, authorities knew exactly who was being carted to the medical center, and Danneel had been alerted and escorted there before Jensen even arrived. With an apologetic look to Jared, who was asked to wait in the reception area with Gen, Danneel followed her husband to the treatment area.

“I hate this!” Jared slumped into a chair.

“He’ll be okay, Jared.” Gen sat next to him and patted his arm. “He looked okay.”

“I know, but I should be back there with him,” he replied glumly.

“Yeah,” Gen took Jared’s hand and they waited.

After about an hour, Danneel emerged from the treatment rooms with a sheepish looking Jensen in tow. “Here we are,” Danneel sang out. “Good as new.”

Jared rushed to Jensen’s side, trying to discreetly examine him to make sure he was really all right. Jensen squirmed away. “I’m fine, Jared, just a little sore and a few stitches on my neck where the branch got me.” 

Jensen let Gen give him a brief hug. “I’m glad you’re okay,” she said softly.

“Did they do a cat scan?” Jared cupped Jensen’s head, “because remember when Liam Neeson’s wife died? She hit her head skiing, and everyone thought she was okay, but her   
brain was…”

“Jared!” Jensen interrupted, pulling away from him. “I’m fine. I didn’t even hit my head, plus I was wearing a helmet, remember?”

“I know,” Jared answered. “It’s just…”

Jensen stepped closer and placed his hand over Jared’s heart. “I know,” he whisperd. “Now how about we go back to our room? I could use a hot shower and a nap.”

“Yeah,” Jared replied with a soft smile. “Sounds good. That sounds really good.”

They had all returned to the lodge, Jared and Jensen heading to their room, where they both agreed that a nap was in order. They fell asleep rather quickly after the long day of skiing and stress of the afternoon. 

“Jensen!” Jared shot up in bed, breathing heavily with sweat dripping off of him.

“Hey,” Jensen’s gravelly, sleep filled voice came from behind him as Jensen’s arms wrapped around Jared’s bare torso. “It’s okay, I’m here. I’m fine.”

“Shit,” Jared breathed out as he ran a shaking hand through his hair. “That freaked me out.”

“I know, but it’s okay,” Jensen repeated.

“Could have lost you, babe,” Jared settled both hands on Jensen’s that were still wrapped around him.

“But you didn’t.”

“Was close.”

“Not even.”

“Ass.”

“Your ass.”

Jared turned to face Jensen and kissed him on the lips. “Yep, all mine.”

“Yours,” Jensen sighed into the kiss.

Jared began to kiss with more intent, but Jensen gently pushed him back. “Wha…”

“It’s New Year’s Eve.”

“So?”

“We need to make an appearance with our wives, genius.”

Jared looked at his watch. They had napped until 6:30. “Oh, yeah, dinner.”

“Dinner.”

Jared pouted. “But we haven’t even celebrated your being alive. You know, proof of life through sexual healing and all that?”

Jensen had been cold and tired when they had returned to their room a few hours earlier. He hadn’t been joking when he said he’d needed a nap. Honestly, the afternoon’s excitement had worn Jared out too. “Well, we can celebrate that later. Right now we have two lovely ladies and dinner reservations waiting for us.”

“Hmph,” Jared pouted.

Jensen snorted and leaned in close to Jared’s ear. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it worth the wait.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh Yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Here, take our picture.” Jensen handed his phone to Danneel and then leaned forward on the table waiting for Jared to rack the pool balls.  
Danneel quickly took the shot and walked around the table to give Jensen his phone back and then made her way back to Genevieve’s side on one of the cozy couches that were strategically placed around the bar.

Jensen brought up his Twitter account and began the process of posting the picture.

“Well, aren’t you the benevolent Tweeter tonight,” Danneel teased Jensen.

“Gotta throw ‘em a bone every once in awhile,” Jensen smiled as he hit send and pocketed his phone. “Keeps the bitching down to a low roar.”

“Good thing you wore this.” Jared tugged Jensen’s scarf gently. “Don’t want to break Twitter with the fangirl speculation about your bandage.”

“This ain’t my first rodeo,” Jensen smirked. “Now, let’s go, cowboy.” Jensen smacked Jared on the ass on his way over to grab a cue. “I’ve got a pool game to win.

 

Not too long after the obligatory and public midnight kisses were shared with their wives, Jared and Jensen found themselves out on their private deck in their very private hot tub.

“Mmm,” Jared took a sip of champagne. “This is really good.”

“It is,” Jensen took his own drink. “Our waiter knew his stuff.” He set his glass down on the decking around the tub and moved out of the corner seat he was occupying, making his way toward Jared. “You know who else knows their stuff?”

Jared set his own glass down and reached for Jensen, pulling him in so that Jensen was straddling Jared’s lap, both of them gasping a bit as there bare cocks brushed together under the water. “Who?”

“Me,” Jensen replied as he leaned in to kiss Jared’s lips.

After a few moments Jared pulled away a bit. “Oh yeah? What stuff do you know?”

Jensen smiled as he kissed his way over to Jared’s ear lobe. “I know you like me to do this.” He nibbled on the lobe and Jared sucked in his breath. “And this,” Jensen whispered as he began to gently roll one of Jared’s nipples between his fingers.”

“Fuck, Jen,” Jared gritted out.

“Oh, and you really love this,” Jensen breathed out as he moved his hand from Jared’s nipple down to his cock, gently cradling it and giving it a loving squeeze.

“Yeah, babe,” Jared moaned out. “More, I want more.”

“What do you want, Jay?” Jensen asked softly, still lightly stroking Jared’s cock under the warm water. 

“I want to fuck you. Can I fuck you, Jen?”

“Of course,” Jensen quickly crushed his lips to Jared’s and then pulled away, leaning over the edge of the tub to grab their special water play lube from under his towel. In seconds he was back and handing the tube over to Jared.

“You had this stashed here, you fucking Boy Scout,” Jared ribbed him as he maneuvered Jensen so he was leaning over the edge of the tub with his ass facing Jared.

“Always be prepared,” he quoted as he shivered a bit, not sure if it was the cold alpine air hitting his skin or Jared’s hands moving to part his ass cheeks. Probably a bit of both.   
He jumped when he suddenly felt his boyfriend’s tongue probing at his hole. “Oh fuck, Jay, yes.”

Jared spent a little time tongue fucking Jensen’s hole, but decided it was time to get down to business when he noticed the goosebumps raised on his lover’s skin. He squirted the lube on his fingers and began to open Jensen’s ass in earnest until Jensen’s body was positively shaking with need. “You ready?” Jared asked as he leaned over Jensen’s back and bit his ear.

“Fuck yes!”

“Come on.” Jared sat down in the hot tub and lowered Jensen down onto his lap, carefully guiding Jensen down onto his engorged cock as they shared biting kisses. 

Jensen hissed as his body instantly warmed up again in the hot water and he stretched over the delicious girth of Jared’s large cock. “So good, Jay. So fucking good.”

Jared loved the ease in which he could maneuver Jensen’s body in water as they fell into the familiar rhythm of their love making. He shifted a bit and Jensen gasped loudly. Jared smiled knowing he had found Jensen’s prostate. “Feel good, Jen?” he rasped into Jensen’s ear. “Can you come like this? Without me touching you?”

Jensen would deny it, but he almost whined as he nodded into Jared’s neck. Jared grabbed Jensen’s hips and after a few more deep thrusts Jensen stiffened and moaned out his release. Jared chased his own sweet release inside his lover, and rode out the waves of his orgasm with Jensen clinging to his damp skin.

Both men were silent for a while as they let their racing hearts calm down, sharing loving caresses by each other and the heated, bubbling water. When Jared’s softening cock slid out, he wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled him close. “We should get out. We’re getting all pruney.”

“Hmm, don’t want to move,” Jensen sighed from where his face was still tucked into Jared’s neck.

“C’mon, lazy,” Jared chided as he gently pushed Jensen off him. “You’ve had a big day.”

Jared stood and Jensen reluctantly followed on shaky, post-orgasmic legs. They quickly jumped in the shower to remove the chlorine and were soon falling into bed.   
“Love you,” Jensen whispered into the darkness.

“Me too,” Jared replied, pulling Jensen closer. 

Soon they were both sound asleep.

 

Jensen was surrounded by darkness. He couldn’t breathe. He was cold. He struggled to move, but he was trapped. He tried to cry out, but his cries were muffled. He was alone.

“Jensen! Jen!”

Jensen’s eyes snapped open. “Jared?” he rasped out.

“I’m here, babe,” Jared let go of Jensen’s shoulder where he had been shaking him awake and ran a hand over Jensen’s hair. “You back with me, babe?”

“Mmm, yeah, had a dream.”

Jared lay back down, pulling Jensen into his chest. “I figured. You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jensen snuggled in closer. “Guess the whole thing freaked me out more than I thought.”

“Understandable, but you’re okay. I’ve got you.”

“I know.” Jensen nodded against Jared’s chin. “You’ll always pull me out of the dark?”

“Yep,” Jared kissed the top of Jensen’s head.

“Me too, Jay, me too.”

End


End file.
